FairyTail Academy: Mages of Magnolia
by NatsuShi'Kuro
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, a run away heiress looking for a family. Meet Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer looking for answers. Follow them as they fight evil Schools, new friends, Gray's personal stalker, a handsome criminal lover, black haired metal head, Natsu's supposed to be evil Brother and his much more evil Father and a whole lot more. Fairy Tail school for the Mages in Magnolia
1. I'm coming home'

**My take on FAIRYTAIL ACADEMY :D **

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ran away from home and stumbled upon a so-called-teacher in Fairy Tail Academy "Salamander" only to be kidnapped by that fake Salamander and rescued by the original one. Natsu Dragneel skipped school after finding out that Igneel his father isn't really his father. After rescuing a bunch of girls, he meets Lucy Heartfilia a girl who resembles a certain silver haired he knows. With their new found friendship –and Natsu's intimidation- Lucy got enrolled in Fairy Tail Academy. Follow them as they face lots of evil Academy, new friends, Gray's personal stalker, a handsome criminal lover, black haired metal head, Natsu's supposed to be evil Brother and his much more evil Father and a whole lot more. Let's just say Fairy Academy isn't just your usual school, it's the school for the gifted called- mages-**

**Warning: English is not my native language so,…. Sorry for the wrong grammars, spelling and everything that goes with it! :D**

**This is Rated T because of swearing and maybe I'll rate this M if things got kinky! :P which I hope will not XD depending on you guys…**

**Some says long A/N's are crap XD so, LIGHT'S CAMERA ACTION!**

* * *

"Stupid shoes! I should have brought flat sandals instead of heels."

Lucy Heartfilia stomped her feet violently causing some by standers to check her out. Lucy let out huff ignoring the perverted stares of some passerby. Some of them are confused why a slender lady such as Lucy carrying such big looking luggage. Well, that's because she ran away from home and instead of a beefy muscular body guard and a couple of maids who will willingly carry her luggage, she have to carry them herself. Not that she hates it anyway, she's been against people specifically maids do the job for her. She's always been independent since her father neglected her_ she involuntarily shivered remembering the sad moments of her young life.

Dragging her pink luggage with her, she seemed to be passing by a deserted place. No soul can be seen. She eyed a bench near a lamp post and decided to take a much needed rest. She sat down the bench, takes off the annoying shoes and rubs off her blisters, what a life…

"Why is a beautiful girl like you alone in such a dangerous place here in Magnolia? Rogue mages are on the prowl."

Lucy looks up to see a stranger with unusual dark violet hair. His definitely not good looking and the seductive smirk don't suit him.

Lucy glared at the stranger while putting her shoes on.

"How can I reassure that you're not one of them?" she asked distrustfully.

"Because I'm a mage from the Mage School here in magnolia" His smirks widened when he saw the hesitation disappeared in the blonde's pretty face.

Lucy beamed happily, all her worries gone. "You're from Fairy Tail!?"

The stranger nodded showing a grin. "Yes, in fact you maybe have heard of me" he said causing Lucy to raise a brow.

The stranger rose high and proud with his chin up. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Boa also known as 'Salamander' the infamous fire dragon slayer" he then raised his palm and a violet fire erupted after a mini magic circle appeared.

Lucy gawked at the information. Standing infront of her is the infamous Salamander! The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail! The man who destroyed an entire city in one roar of fire! The man as destructive as a Dragon itself! Not like there's a dragon who exists in this times, Dragons are just myths and the acronym for very powerful Mages. Lucy want to jump up and down like a kid in a candy store but suspicion arise, according to the Weekly Sorcerers Magazine, Salamander's suppose to be an eighteen year old student in Fairy Academy and this Boa's certainly above eighteen.

Lucy frowned and crossed her arms. "You don't look like a student, and Salamander's a Student."

Boa's smile disappeared; he ran his fingers through his hair before letting out a fake embarrassing smile. "People sometimes give the wrong information. You see, I'm not a Student- I'm a Teacher"

Lucy eyed the man suspiciously, she knows when people are lying, and this Boa is obviously lying. His stupid enough to lie to her and the information from the Magazine is absolute. She got caught up by her thoughts that she didn't know that three more bulky men crept up behind her.

She soon made her decision not to trust the Mage. "I'm leaving, keep your lies to yourself" she turned to pick up her luggage but was stopped by a hand. She found three men behind her, surrounding her.

"Oh no you don't, you see we need your cooperation." Boa grinned.

Lucy realized she's trapped; Rogue mages are common around Fiore. She met one ages ago before her Mom's death and she's been scared of them since.

There are four of them in total, she's surrounded. Her only chance is to grab the whip and her keys hanging on the back of her bag but a bulky man's standing right beside it. She must cause a diversion.

"Come Blonde, we won't hurt you" Boa held his hand up invitingly.

Without a second thought, Lucy kicked Boa on the crouch before heading towards the bag. Unfortunately, Boa growled loudly snapping the three men out of their thoughts on how sexy Lucy is and the man closest to them bag blow a punch in the gut on Lucy. Boa limped towards the pained girl and struck a blow on the back of her neck.

Lucy gasped from the pain before her eyesight darkens and her body succumbs to the darkness…

Boa scowled at the unconscious body at his feet. "Bitch" he muttered still grasping his aching loin.

The man before him eyed the blonde with a smirk. "This one's so pretty Boss! She'll cost a million jewels!"

Boa nodded in agreement so as the others. This girl's a beauty, golden hair, flawless skin, curvy body, big tits, this girl will cost a fortune! Her fiery attitude is one plus. Those nobles love fiery girls.

"Throw her with the others; we'll leave today before those Fairy bastards find out about us." Boa barked kicked Lucy's side.

"yes, sir!"

* * *

Natsu Dragneel scowled looking at the half naked guy running towards him with a glare on his face. He glared back and leap from the ground up to the nine feet tall wall. It's not like it's the first time he'd done this. He skipped school over a million times and Gray's still acting like it's a crime. Not like he never skipped school, hell! He skips school with him! What's the difference now!

He prepared himself to leap down the wall before Laxus send electric pulses on the wall to him when he was stopped by an annoying call.

"Get back here Natsu fucking Dragneel!" Gray called his glare intensifying.

He glared back with the same intensity "Shut up shitty Gray fucking Fulbuster"

"Don't be an ass flame head! You're acting like a baby in tantrums! Do you really think you can chance the truth by skipping school and getting your ass kicked by Erza!?"

"Oh, now you care. Get the hell back ice brain before you get into trouble too." with that, Natsu leap down leaving Gray pissed like hell.

"Asshole!"

* * *

People whipped their heads toward the pink haired boy whose ears emitting faint smoke, like literally. His wearing a white polo and black slack pants. Red strips run around the neck and hem of the polo. His wearing the signature necktie with the logo of the infamous Mage Academy Fairytail.

Natsu turned his head around sending secret messages to the staring crown to get back to their own fucking businesses. His not in the mood to grin childishly after finding out the truth of his existence. His adopted. Igneel is not his real father and Grandinee's not his mother, Wendy's not his sister and his fucking adoptive. Yeah, it's pretty obvious his different from them. The hair color can tell you. Igneel's hair is red; Grandinee's hair is the same shade as Wendy's hair only with fuchsia pink highlights. While him, fucking rose pink. Though, their a family of Dragons. Igneel's a Dragon, Grandinee's a Dragon, Wendy's a Dragon and his a Dragon (A/N: Their not real dragons, it's just an acronym to their magic type and destructive nature) so maybe his not adoptive after all.

'_Who am I kidding, Igneel said it himself!'_ he scowled deeper.

He soon arrived on the deserted part of the town. There, he can do anything without destroying some houses, maybe some lamp post and abandoned houses, but it's pretty much abandoned because of the rumors about ghosts and stuff. Civilization continues a few miles from there.

Natsu brought his hands together creating a magic circle which emitted a red fire around his hands. He soon leaps from the ground his standing on to a house holding his hands near his mouth.

"Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon)"

He blew softly but the fire it emitted is as strong as a blizzard engulfing the house with hell hot fire making it combust and explode. He lands firmly on the ground not caring if debris are raining down on him. He stands and shouts his pains away.

"Damn you Igneel for not telling me the truth earlier! Fuck my real Parents who abandoned me! Da-Gaaah!"

Natsu stumbled down the ground. He quickly sat up and eyed the pink luggage who ruined his emotional scene.

"Way to ruin the moment. Who the hell would leave this here?" he looks around to see the same deserted face.

He picked up the bag and sniffs it. It belongs to a girl obviously and she smells like something peaceful. He closed his eyes picturing a beautiful night in a clearing, him lying on the ground full of flowers staring at the stars, it smelled something like that. He lowered the luggage and smell the air. Her scent is not alone; she's been here with a couple of guys who smelled not nice at all. They smelled danger. The girl was and is in danger. He sniffs the air and pick up a trail. Seems like a couple of Rogue's got in their (Fairy Tail's) territory.

Natsu smirks and took the luggage, _'They're so fucked'_

* * *

Lucy felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. She slowly opened her eyes only to see terrified faces of good looking girls. She looked around to see she's in some kind of dilapidated building. Memories flooded back to her as she instinctively reach for her keys which are obviously missing. She cursed herself for being stupid for not wearing the belt that time; then again she can't predict the future and see that she'll fall to this mess.

She sat up and dusted herself off. Good thing she's wearing her pants instead of her short skirts or else she could have accidentally shown her panty for every perverts to see. She stayed calm and eyed the surroundings. The building's almost down so maybe she can summon Taurus to destroy it and beat those guys, then again her keys are not with her.

A couple of girls eyed her curiously, maybe confused why she's sitting there looking around instead of cowering like them. She thought for a second and decided to wait patiently until she'll have her chance. She maybe weak physically, but she have her brain to help her. She's an A scorer back on her all girls school so thinking is easy for her.

The door opened making most of the girls gasp. Light flooded the room and Lucy noted that it's almost sunset. Boa and his men strutted in with a cocky grin.

Boa's voice shook around the room "Good news girls! Where leaving! Soon you'll meet your destiny!" The girls gasp and some of them were brought to tears. Boa loved terrified faces, they're so amusing. But one girl didn't look so frightened; instead she's glaring at him. It's blonde.

"You!" He pointed to Lucy "What's your name?"

"Why would you care?" Lucy retorted

Boa let out a laugh and ordered his men "Leave with the girls, I wanna play with this beauty"

The thugs smirked and walk towards the girls but before they can touch them, there was a large explosion which made the whole building shook.

"what the-!" Boa exclaimed.

"Boss!" One of his thugs ran to him with pure horror in his face "a demon! A demon!"

Boa cursed "You!" he pointed the man nearest to the girls "stay guard! The others follow me! Let's meet this demon!"

Boa left leaving Lucy to sigh in relief. She figure out it's time to make her move.

* * *

Natsu punched the thug in the gut before he erupted into flames. The others start to cower looking at him with pure horror. He sniffed again and the scents stronger upstairs, she's in there. He ran through the crowed punching and kicking his way in when violet flames headed toward him. He dodged out of danger and found the source of the flame.

"who are you and how did you know this place!?" Boa demanded.

Boa's half expecting a bulky large man with horns not a boy, but when he look closely, he preferred the bulky large man. The pink haired boy's from Fairy Tail! His uniform said so. But he won't back down without a fight.

"I'm Natsu, so you're the Rogue leader… I'm sorry but I'll have to take for trespassing and kidnapping girls. If you won't surrender now, which I hope you won't, I'll have to take by force" he then grins.

Boa let out a laugh and held out his palm "I don't care Fairy brat".

He took Natsu by surprise by raining continuous attacks on him. Violet fire engulfs the first floor making it explode, the whole place falls down causing some to flee out.

A moment later, Lucy pushed the planks out of the way as the dusk meets her. Good thing she and the other girls hid under a table when the building shook like a belly dancers hips, and what's up with her chose of words. Soon, the cost clear up.

"Are you guys okay?" One girl asked the others. Lucy nodded looking around.

She found Bora standing up, beaten by his own doing laughing like a hyena. Couple of thugs laugh with him.

Boa stopped his laugh "That was it? That was a Fairy Tail Mage? So weak!" he continued laughing.

"I bet they're all that weak!" One thug suggested sending another round of laughing.

Lucy's fists curled, _'How dare they!'_

An explosion caught their attention as fire burst out of the debris infested ground. Boa and the others gaped as a figure rose from the ground. Fire around him as he bubbled with anger.

"Never insult the Fairy Tail name…" he mumbled loud enough to be heard but soft enough to consider as a whisper that made Lucy shiver in anticipation.

His sleeves burned out showing his red mark on the right side of his shoulders.

Boa shook in fear as gaped at the Fairy Tail mark. "tha-that mark!"

The others did the same so as some girls "i-i-It's!"

Lucy clapped her hands together in joy "It's Salamander! Red Fairy Tail mark found on the right shoulder! Just like what they said!"

Natsu ignored the gawking and inhale deeply before curling both his fist creating a hole before blowing.

"Karyuu no Hoko!"

A swirl of fire headed towards Bora and the others shrieking like girls. Lucy ducked out of the line of fire covering her face from the heat. Soon, silence engulfs the place.

Boa and the others are charcoaled to death but Boa manages to survive which means jail for him. Natsu smiled impressed by his doing, his fire isn't hot enough to kill so the others are just unconscious but their burned to the extent that no hair will be left in them…

* * *

The Families of the girls thanked Natsu as some imperial guards investigate the scene. But due to the extent of destruction, a couple of bills are stacked against Fairy Tail which means detention for Natsu plus his skipping detention.

Natsu let out a sigh as he drank the soda looking at the curious souls trying to peak in the scene. Soon, Natsu was joined by a dark haired boy whose is rarely in clothes. He took the can from Natsu and drank from it.

Natsu grimace disgustingly "Ewww, that's like an indirect kiss!"

"Shut up Fire ball, Erza's so pissed she promised to murder you tomorrow."

"I could care less, I was murdered by her a couple of times but look at me, still alive and kicking!"

"And causing some trouble" Gray added while handing back the can.

"Hey! I saved people! And arrested some rogues!"

"That doesn't change anything, Erza's still pissed, your old man passed by! he said you should go home for awhile. Wendy's bawling her eyes out too." Gray informed leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I dunno, Popsicle, I'll stay out for awhile…"

Gray stand up keeping his eyes on Natsu "Let's go, Fire Ass, Happy's not Happy at all, he blames me for letting you out."

Natsu grinned remembering his best friend which is an exceed, a rare breed of cats who are gifted like humans and they can talk too. Natsu stand but stopped remembering something else.

"You go first Shitty Snowball, I'll handle something first." With that, Natsu bolted out earning a shrug from Gray which is naked,...

* * *

Lucy slumped down extremely depressed, she lost her keys, she lost her luggage, she lost her money, she has no home, what a life.

"at least I got rescued by Salamander." She murmured.

Heat crept up her cheeks remembering the good looking face of her rescuer. His pink hair dancing in the wind, his dark eyes, thin lips against his tan skin, his scaly scarf around his neck, his taught muscles his-

"Snap out of it Lucy!" she scolded herself.

"So your name's Lucy! I think I've got something you have!" Natsu said looking at the blonde girl infront of him.

He manage to find the girl and found her sitting on the ground, her back facing him. She can tell she's as slender as Erza and Mira as her curves stick out of her skin fitting blouse. What took him by surprise is the face of the girl. Heart shaped face, full lips, flawless skin and big round brown eyes. Eyes so similar that of the sapphire one he remembered. She looks like her, but not her, Natsu reminded himself. Their scent is different, Lisanna's scent has always been wild and animalistic yet gentle scent, this girl smelled of a peaceful night that calms him down. They're not the same. Lisanna's gone.

Natsu let out an amused grin as Lucy gaped at him mouth opened. She suddenly stand up, dust herself off and straighten out.

"Yes?"

"I found your luggage" He said handing out the pink package.

Her face lit up like what he expected and took the luggage with a grin. She took of the belt which is hanging on the bag and checked something out on a small pouch. Natsu's widen slightly at the sight of golden and silver keys. She's a Celestial mage!

"Thank god their okay!" She said hugging the keys to her large chest.

'_Lucky keys'_ Natsu noted _'Wait- what!?' _

Natsu cleared his throat as a blush fought its way up to his cheeks. "you're a Mage?" he asked.

Lucy beamed happily "Yes! Celestial Mage! I'm hoping to find a suitable Academy to settle in"

An idea struck Natsu "Welcome to Fairy Tail Then Lucy!"

Lucy stared wide eye at the boy "seriously!?"

"yeah, Everyone's welcome in Fairy Tail, including you." Natsu said smiling.

Tears gathered Lucy's eyes, her dream… It's coming true…

"so, are you in?"

"I would love to!"

Natsu smiled and held his hand, Lucy smiled back and took his hand as they made their way towards the place where it all begin…

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_ I'm coming home…._

_ Love, _

_ Lucy_

* * *

**:D End of the first Chapter… **

**I hope they're not too OC, this fic will be my top priority :D **

**I'll do my best to update faster! Next Chapter will be Lucy's first day of school. If you're confused, just ask me okay!? **

**If you like it, please Fav, follow and Review :D I call it FaFoView :P **


	2. Definitely good for your health

**School starts next week T_T **

**I'll update as fast as I can :D**

**RECAP: Lucy Heartfilia was rescued from being sold as a slave by Natsu Dragneel also known as Salamander. With Boa locked in jail, Lucy and the other girls were set free. With no money and home, Natsu took Lucy to the school. Questions still hovered above us. Who are Natsu's parents? Why is he a Dragon? What does Lucy mean by 'I'm coming home'?**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, fav. And followed! I Wav you! XD**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put one in the first chapter) I do not own any Fairy Tail character. Is my name Mashima Hiro? No I don't think so.**

**Light's Camera Pose!**

* * *

Lucy purred under her mother's caress. Layla hummed softly with a smile. Her dear Lucy's getting bigger and her gifts are showing. Tears rolled down Layla's cheeks as the inevitable events are approaching and her little girls growing. She must protect Lucy with her life.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open when she felt wet warm water dripping from somewhere above. She found her mother's eyes shining with tears.

"Mama? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Layla smiled and wipe her tears away. "It's nothing Lucy… I-I have something to tell you…"

"A story?"

"Yes, a story. A Fairy tale…" Layla closed her eyes and took a breathe before she continued "There was a girl who was loved by everyone. She sang for them and magic arise. The girl sang for the Dragon King and he falls in love with her. But the girl is afraid of the Dragon King, his ruthless and spiteful. So she ran away to the land of fairies and was protected by them. Then, she falls in love with another man and the Dragon King vowed to destroy her and the man she loves, not only them but also the land of Fairies. But she fought for her friends and they defeated the ruthless King, but not completely, they sealed him. But still, they live happily ever after."

Lucy frowned after listening to the story. How come they lived happily ever after if the King is not dead?

Her question was answered by her mother, "They lived happily because the girl had a daughter, and she's the most wonderful gift she'd ever had"

She pinched her daughter's cheeks playfully causing her to squirm under the bed.

"I agree to that"

Their attention was brought to the tall blonde man who entered the room with a smile. He lowered himself on the bed to hug his wife and daughter.

"Jude darling, your back!" Layla kissed her husband's cheeks and lean her head to his broad shoulders.

"Papa! Mama told me a story!" Lucy exclaimed throwing herself to her father's arms.

Jude chuckled softly patting her daughter's blonde head. "Yes, with you squealing like that means only one thing. Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

He placed identical kiss to his daughter and wife before leaving. Lucy pouted which cause Layla to giggle to her daughter's antics, she's using the pouty lip to persuade Jude not to go but failed for Jude only laughed and head to the door.

Once his gone Layla giggled messing her daughter's mane which cause Lucy to squirm with a smile. She took her mother's hands and placed it in between her own.

"Mama, can we go to this Land of the Fairies? I wanna meet Fairies!"

Layla sighed "We can't, not now but someday. Someday when you're strong enough to fight for your own. You'll love it there! I called it my home."

Lucy pouted clearly confused "but this is your home."

"Yes, Heartfilia is my home. But FairyTail is the place I've come from"

* * *

Igneel paced back and forth. It's dark already and Natsu's still gone. They send Gray to fetch him after finding out he brawled some Rogues and rescue a bunch of damsel in distress but Gray came back empty handed. He shouldn't have told him the truth. Yet again, if he didn't told him earlier he'll find it out himself and hate him more. Not to mention his daughter, Wendy, is so heartbroken that she's been crying like a waterfall. And now Grandinee's going to murder him if he won't take Natsu home. He sighed, frustrated of the events. The life of a Dragneel…

"What do you think Igneel, is he gone?"

Igneel turned his head to see the old small man entitled as a saint. Macarov is the dean of the school, powerful like a dragon but his known as one of the ten wizard saints which are the chosen mages who holds certain parts all over Fiore with the consent of the King. For Macarov, he has Magnolia and Tenroujima for him to keep. This has been going on for ages since the first Dean Mavis Vermillon.

Igneel ran his hands in his velvet hair before fully facing Macarov with a straight face.

"Natsu will be back, he may be a little sensitive which me know is a lie, He will be back. Families are everything to him."

Macarov nodded, he knows Natsu like a son "Yes, indeed. And this news upset him greatly. Do you think _he_ will find him?" he raised a brow, asking for an answer.

"He will eventually. But with Fairy Tail's protection, he won't find Natsu so easily. Just like what happened before."

Both watched the night sky. Both reminiscing of what happened not so long ago when they protected Layla. Igneel smiled remembering the beautiful golden lady. He was smitten with her but his heart belongs to Grandinee. He once question Layla's choice of men for he knows that she's having a secret affair with a rich gentlemen who was kept secret by the beauty. Layla used to be scared every time until _she_ came. Igneel winced painfully remembering _her_. _She_ was a beauty, beauty that can rival that of Layla's. Like Layla, _she_ loves to sing and both brought colors to these walls.

Macarov gazed at his old friend who's clearly troubled by something "Remembered _her_?"

Igneel nodded slowly "_she's_ the only person we failed to protect."

As painful as it sounds, it's the truth. They failed to protect _her_, but they won't fail to protect _the boy she left behind_.

"It is painful to know that your children died before you. I lost my son, lost an angel who saved us from ourselves, lost Layla who passed away not to long ago, lost the young Lisanna… But I believe Lisanna's still alive, somewhere waiting to be rescued." Macarov gazed out on the open like his searching for someone.

Igneel smirked raising a brow "so that's why you send Laxus and his tribe away on a mission right?"

Macarov smirked back "Laxus is one scornful child but an obedient one none the less. His still pained by the loss of his father."

"I totally understand what he feels; I too lost my father in a young age." Igneel stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, and you became a father to Natsu. Do what you must Igneel, Natsu must be spared from heart aches. Natsu's like my own grandson; I can't stand seeing him in sorrow again."

Igneel agreed but knows it's not possible, the boy's bound to be hurt both physically and emotionally, not be him or anyone else, but the truth itself.

"Do not tire yourself by thinking of the future Macarov my friend. Our problem now is where in hell is that boy?"

Macarov grin like he found something good "I believe the answer will be shouting to us any minute now…"

On cue, Macao barge into the room "MASTER! Natsu's back! With a girl!"

It was Igneel who gain his wits first "What!? I don't know his desperate enough to impregnate a girl in one day! I'm too young to become a granddad! Natsu's future is ahead of him! Macarov do something!" he shook Macarov violently.

"You're jumping into conclusions; let's go see the young man"

Igneel nodded frantically and followed Macarov out glaring at Macao who's clearly suppressing his laugh.

"Though I don't mind a mini Natsu running around the school"

With that Igneel stiffen while Macarov grinned mischievously.

* * *

"Natsu! What's that!?"

"That's a chair"

"Ohh! What's that!?"

"That's a vase."

"What's that!?"

"That's Gray's boxer- wait what? How did that get in here?"

Lucy beamed happily spinning a full circle. "Fairy Tail's awesome!"

Natsu grinned proudly "and you haven't seen the rest of it."

"Oh you mean Gray's boxer?" Lucy raised a brow suggestively.

"Hell no! Nothing's interesting in that guy! I'm bigger than him." Upon realizing what he said he turned red by the minute.

"I'll pretend I didn't heard the last one"

"Agreed"

There was an awkward silence before Lucy take note of the place. They arrive half an hour after the accident because Natsu insist to travel on foot which greatly confused Lucy because it's faster to take a vehicle.

Lucy was astonished by the size of the School. The front building held the Fairy Tail mark and standing alone behind the brick wall extending over miles. When they go through the first building, Lucy was greeted by large school buildings and gardens. They made their way to a bigger building which held the sigh 'Administration' where the Dean resides. She also found out that the girls' dorm is located on the right side of the school in a place called Fairy Hills. The boy's dorm is on the opposite side. Natsu told her it's not really necessary to stay on dorm and only those who pay for tuition can stay at the dorm for free. And she has no money so she has to rent an apartment.

They entered the building and were greeted by man in his 40's or such. He introduced himself as Macao Conbolt, a mage working in the school. Though he did not specifically tell Lucy what his job but he led them to a room much to Natsu's annoyance. He seemed to know every person in that place confirming Lucy's suspicion that his close with the Dean.

Lucy was brought back to the present by the door. She swallowed the lump on her throat as the door opened and two men came. The taller man is definitely attractive even in his age. The years have been good on him with his red hair neatly combed to the side of his head, his eyes are mossy green almost brown and body built for war. The smaller man is much older than the taller one. His hair is white and his half her size. Though in his age, Lucy can see the twinkle of youth and mischief in his eyes which made her more comfortable.

"Yo Jii-chan! This is Lucy and-."

"I-Impossible" Igneel murmured his eyes bulging out.

Lucy was taken aback by their expression. They're not referring to Natsu but her. Macarov reached out for her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome dear… We're not expecting you but we're glad you're here."

Lucy smiled. So it's true, Fairy Tail is really a welcoming place unlike her past abode and- she felt a hand gripping her butt.

"Eeeeeekkk!"

"Oi Jii-chan, what are you doing?"

Macarov let go of Lucy with a grin. "Ohohoho, you've grown to be one gifted child dear."

The tall one straightened his posture and glare at Macarov "And she's not a toy to your perverted thoughts Macarov. Now, Let Natsu talk and explain why he skipped school, burn down a building and brought a girl home"

Natsu brought his gaze on Lucy who gave him a reassuring nod. "Let's see, where do I start… It all begun when…."

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaahhhh! I miss Natsu-nii!" Wendy cried loudly causing Gray to cringe lightly.

"Don't worry Wendy-chan, it hasn't been a day, Natsu will come home soon." The blue haired petite girl reassured.

Wendy sobbed and look up to see Levy's worried face. "B-but, Natsu-nii said his angry and disappointed to us."

"Naah, he didn't mean that." Levy reassured, sympathizing the dark blue haired girl.

"His just acting like shi-."

A red hair beauty hit Gray's head causing him to mutter an 'Oww' "Language Gray. Wendy, Natsu will be back. He just need time to think. He'll be back before midnight I can assure you."

Wendy nodded softly still stifling a sob. She loves her brother so much blood relative or not. His been with her at her worst and she can't deal to lose him now.

Erza gobbled her strawberry cake before standing up and place both her hands on her hips "We need to go. The dorms will close past curfew." Her words intended to both Levy and Gray who both nodded in agreement.

On cue, a beautiful lady entered the room from the kitchen with refreshments. "Leaving already Erza-san? You guys should stay for dinner."

"Thank you for your hospitality Grandinee-san but we need to go." Erza simply said with a bow.

"Oh." Grandinee frowned lightly, understanding the consequences then brought her attention to Gray "Happy's staying with you tonight Gray-kun? His been bawling like Wendy and might disturb you."

"Naah… He won't leave Natsu's apartment and seeing that I'm next door, someone need to feed the cat."

Grandinee bowed in gratitude "I thank you then. But I suggest he comes home so we can keep an eye on him."

Gray smiled softy and nodded "I'll send him the message."

With that, they walk out of the house to Gray's car. Wendy peaked out of her room and wave at them causing them to wave back. Soon, they entered the silver Ferrari; Gray at the driver's seat, Erza on the passenger seat and Levy at the back.

Silence engulfed the car while Gray drove to Fairy Tail. He lowered the air conditioner upon seeing Levy shiver lightly.

"Were do you think he is now Gray? You said he requested you to leave right?" Levy asked making herself comfortable.

"He requested himself to leave. But I don't know really. Maybe he found a rogue chick and his gone for good."

"Oh please Gray, enough with your silly ideas." Erza bellowed making Gray stiffen. "We know Natsu the best. The last time I've seen him so depressed was the time we lost Lisanna. He moved on a couple of months later. He'll do the same now…"

* * *

"That's it… you beat some thugs and brought her home. I expected some cliché teenage love story and how did you get pregnant"

Lucy chocked on her own spit while Natsu blushed like a tomato and spoke at the same time.

"What the hell Oyaji!"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Damn! I could have sworn-."

Igneel was cut off by Macarov "Perhaps we jump into conclusions, again. Natsu, you have something to add?"

Natsu composed himself before answering. "Can Lucy stay? As a Student!"

"But the enrollees this year are past the limit of Mages we take and we can't afford to have ano-."

"Please Jii-chan! Lucy has no one to turn to and-."

Igneel cleared his throat before cutting in. "Natsu, let Master continue…"

Natsu slumped angrily at his sit with a childish frown which made Lucy giggle.

"we can't afford to have another student with our financial budget… but who cares, Welcome Lucy…" Macarov opened his arms taking Lucy into a hug.

"That's it. What was the fucking speech all about?"

Igneel tapped Natsu's shoulder before sitting beside his son. "It was heartwarming. Now, where would you let her stay?"

Natsu shrug frowning, he hadn't thought of that. He can't let Lucy stay at his apartment; it's his 'Bachelor' pad. And the money he earned every month from missions is enough for his and Happy's food budget. Not to mention the bills. Lucy can't stay at the dorm too. She's not a proper enrollee. The rent's high too, 100,000 jewels per month? How can she earn that!

"Haven't thought of it didn't you… I heard there's an apartment for rent in Strawberry Street, 70,000 jewels per month. She can borrow money from you in the mean time" Igneel tap his shoulders lightly "You brought her here, she's your responsibility."

"You make it sound like I made her pregnant. Anyway, Thanks Oyajii, I'll bring her there tonight."

"No funny business now, I don't want to be a young grandpa."

Natsu shook his head completely irritated. "What's with you and pregnancy!? I swear there will be no tiny me getting born this year or the next one or the next next one" he abruptly stand up and approach the jumping Lucy.

"Why do I feel like his wrong.?"

* * *

Tears weald up in Lucy's eyes as Macarov hand her the uniform. She gave him a teary smile and took the uniform with pride. She's a Fairy Tail student now!

"Welcome Lucy" the red haired guy who is Natsu's father greeted her.

She smiled back and bow to him lightly showing her gratitude. Natsu grinned showing his full set of white teeth and a pair of fangs before giving her a thumbs up. Not a moment later, Macao entered the room with a stamp like thing and papers for her to sign. Macao smiled at her and she smiled back.

Never in her whole life had she expected to be part of her mother's world. She thought nothing but loss and sadness when she died leaving her in a young age. Not only did she lose her mother but her father too. Memories she wanted to forget. Now she had something to look up to.

Lucy signed some papers stating her full enrollment in the school. Then Macarov brought the stamp to her right hand and press it lightly. A pink Fairy Tail sign appeared with a poof and she's officially a Fairy Tail student.

Lucy grinned widely before bringing the sign up to her face. "I'm an officially a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Natsu grinned back "Omedetto Lucy!"

Both pranced around the room like two kids on a birthday party. Igneel took the chance to talk to his friend who's grinning at the two dancing teenagers.

"~_Fairy Tail Wizard~_" (A/N: This is what they sang while prancing)

"Guess fate can be so tricky. Who have thought Layla would bring us her daughter."

Macarov raised a brow on Igneel "Though what confuses me, where is her father?"

Igneel turned back to the teenagers "That's something I cannot answer."

They stayed watching the prancing kids until Igneel concluded he has to leave.

"I'm leaving Natsu, It's getting late and Grandinee will have my head and yours. Where will you stay for the night?"

Natsu stopped prancing and face his father. "ah, my apartment. I left Happy there. I'll go home after I make sure Lucy's settled in."

Igneel smiled at his son's thoughtfulness, his damn proud of him.

"Now, send Lucy to her home Natsu."

* * *

Lucy hummed softly as they made their way to a street called Strawberry Street not far from the Academy. Natsu told her about this apartment which is 70,000 jewels per month. Expensive but better than the 100,000 jewels dorm and not to mention, Natsu's lending her money! She owes him big time. Natsu don't care though, it's from his father so his food budget's safe.

Natsu stared at Lucy whose humming softly. She's really one of a kind. The past few hours, he learned many things about her. She's curious but smart and definitely tough, yet she's awfully fragile like she's been through a lot. Natsu wants to be her friend, someone who'll be there for her in her times of need. He can't wait to introduce her to his friends.

His revere is disturbed by Lucy's sweet voice. "So, Igneel-san's your father right? Tell me about your family."

Natsu smiled softy, see? Curious. "My family's not so interesting. I have a little sister, Wendy-."

"The Sky dragon slayer!?" It was more of a statement than a question. Natsu chuckled softly watching the excitement in Lucy's eyes.

"Yes, My mom Grandinee-."

"The Sky Dragon!" she exclaimed loudly causing Natsu to let out a full blown laugh.

"You seemed to know my whole family. Why would you ask then?"

A pink tint appeared on Lucy's cheeks. "I'm just curious…"

"Yes you are, but they're not my only family you know." Natsu stated causing Lucy to stop walking and face him clearly confused, waiting for an answer with no question. "Fairy Tail's my family."

Lucy smiled softly regaining her stepping. "Of course, and now I'm a part of it." She said peaking under her lashes which mildly shine under the reflection of the moon.

Natsu gaped at the beauty before him. "Yes." He muttered absent mindedly, he regained himself and an embarrased grin broke out on his handsome face "A-anyway, were here."

Infront of them is a two storey house. Lucy smiled admiring the house itself. It might be a lot smaller than her first abode but it gave of a homey aura.

With finger crossed Lucy tapped the door. Minutes later, a small woman about Macarov's height came from the door. She's dressed in a skin fitting attire that didn't match her fatty appearance and she wore a prominent scowl.

Natsu's the first one to react. "Holy shit! You're hideous!"

Lucy glared at him while the woman scowled deeper before

"Thank you for the compliment but I don't need it." She glared at Natsu who broke on a sweat "Anyway, who requests for my presence and I hope it isn't you." She glared at Natsu again.

Lucy smiled softly hoping to give off a better impression. "It's me… I'm Lucy and I need a place to stay…"

The lady seems to buy it and her scowl softens. "Yes, please come in."

She led Lucy in and Natsu following her with Lucy's baggage. But before he can enter, the lady scowled at him and warned Lucy.

"You better find an alternate door for your boyfriend cause I won't let him in the front door."

Lucy let out a nervous laugh while Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat nervously.

* * *

Natsu opened the door of his apartment only to be greeted by the same messy place and a crying cat.

"Natsuuuuu~ I thought your dead!" The blue cat cried hugging Natsu who tap his head.

"Happy, I skipped school not dying…"

Happy cried louder "It's the same thing!"

Natsu laughed softly as he closed the door. He glances out to see Gray's car parked in his garage and his lights out. He let out a sigh and closes the curtain which is stained with different kinds of food. He really needs someone to clean his mess.

Happy seized his crying and stare at Natsu. "Natsu? You okay? Are you still affected of the adoption thingy?"

Natsu stiffen, he completely forgotten about his adoption! He was so caught up by the happenings and Lucy's arrival that he totally forgot about it! He smiled looking at the blue cat lovingly before nodding.

"I'm fine Happy." He then took the cat in his arms and places him above the littered table. "Guess what? I met someone special today and I want you to meet her!"

Happy's face lit up "Who is she?"

"Her name's Lucy Heartfilia and she's definitely good for the health."

* * *

**Sooooo… FaFoView! XD**

**Sorry for the typos, grammar error and spelling errors! _**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I Love you guys!**

**Shout out to the members of /groups/Fairytailsugoi/ :D Love you guys!**


End file.
